The Starry Sky
by apolla101
Summary: Just something I wrote when I was bored. I did this a LONG time ago, so you might notice a few errors in the storylineplot. But ah well, if you like cute love stories, then I hope this can cover your tastes. sam DISCONTINUED sorry
1. Broken

this is my friends story and her computers on crack so she couldn't get it on fanfic

The Starry Sky Chapter 1 Broken

My body ached. My hair was scattered and frizzy. My face was covered in blood.

I had escaped. I escaped from death-again. They caught me stealing and then they beat me. I don't know why they can't just deal with it.

I walked and walked until I found a village. Grasping my sides and coughing continuously, I collapsed on the muddy ground. Rain poured down. My clothes were soaked and my skin was soggy. I groaned. I closed my eyes. Would I escape death this time? Probably not. What a better place to die! My breathing slowed.

I felt material touch my shoulders.

"Let me die," I ordered.

"Nonsense." It was a male voice. He sounded about 25. I turned my head. A man with a headband on and white spiky hair with a mask was hovering over me.

"I deserve to die."

He shook his head. He gently lifted me up into his arms. "You scared me for a second. I thought you were dead."

"I should have been."

"I'll get you to the hospital. You shouldn't die," he said softly.

Tears poured from my face. "Thank you…"

He walked slowly down the road. Several eyes locked onto me. I didn't care. Someone cared about me. I would never forget this kind man. By the looks of it, he was a ninja.

"What's your name?" I mumbled.

"Hatake Kakashi. I'm a Jonin-level Shinobi for the Konohagakure."

"I'm…Hokaru."

"We're here," he said as we walked inside a warm building.

"Kakashi-san!!" A woman's voice cried. "This girl, she's hurt!"

"Take good care of her," he replied.

I was placed on a bed. I fell asleep after that.

The next morning, I woke up with a new set of clothes and bandages everywhere. A plate of food was on a small table to my left. I began cramming it down my throat, nearly breaking the chopsticks. Once I finished, I quietly crept out of the room and closed the door.

The white hallway was empty. Lifeless. I stayed close to the left wall. I moved swiftly down the hallway, undetected. The front desk was empty as well. I tiptoed to the door and went outside. Today was really sunny.

"Stupid sun…" I muttered. "You're so frikin bright…"

I walked down the dirt road; the socks that I was wearing were getting dirtier with each step. My white shirt was almost see-through, and my caprees were a sea blue color.

What would I do now? I had nowhere to go, and at 14 years of age, nobody would take me in, I knew it. I was unwanted, hated, and alone. The only love I felt was that of Kakashi-san. He cared for me, for the first time in my life.

I continued walking. My hair was once again a complete mess. I stroked my fingers through it.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I was now in front of a building, with a sign that read: Ninja Academy.

I gasped. Maybe I would have a chance there. Maybe…they would accept me.

I walked up to the door. I hesitated. Should I? I looked at my feet. My appearance was nothing to be proud of.

"Outta the way," a male voice behind me said. A hand shoved me out of the way. He was my age with long brown hair pulled back and solid white eyes.

My eyes blinded with rage.

"Hey, loser. Touch me again and you won't have fingers anymore."

He turned around. "A weakling like you not even a ninja? Hah!! I'd love to see you try."

I balled up my fists. I glared death at him.

"Not much of a woman, are you?" he taunted. I gritted my teeth.

"I don't have time for this," he said and turned around, about to walk away.

I ran up to his back, grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him onto the ground. He quickly got up, hitting me in the face. My nose began bleeding.

"Hey, someone's fighting that Hyuga guy!" I heard someone say. A few people crowded around to watch.

He tried to trip me, but I jumped over his leg.

"What's your name?" I shouted as we exchanged punches.

"Hyuga Neji. And yours?"

"Hokaru!! And you'd better not forget it!" with these words I landed a successful kick-punch combo. He fell to the ground.

"Not so bad," he said. "But once a failure, always a failure."

He stood up. I came at him again.

_This girl doesn't seem to possess any abilities, _he thought.

He spun around as I hit him, creating a wind vortex. I flew back and hit a tree. He then ran toward me. I tried to block, but he used his fingers to cause pressure on certain points on my body. I threw up blood.

"Breathing heavily, he said; "See? That's reality. You were destined to lose."

"Cut the crap," I managed to choke out. "I'm a…great woman. I will become a great woman."

"Whatever," he said. He walked inside.

I wiped off the blood with my shirt. The people around me were in awe.

"Crap…" I muttered. I stood up and walked inside. I hated losing, but I put up a good fight, especially if I could knock him down.

I slowly walked into the Academy. A woman with purple hair wearing a fishnet and jacket was sitting at the main desk. She eyed me curiously as I walked in, probably because of my wounds. She stood up and held out her hand. "I'm Anko."

I shook it. "I am Hokaru."

"Did you come to enroll?" she asked.

I nodded.

She took out a clipboard, grabbed a pen, and began writing.

"What is your skill level?"

"I do not know."

"Okay…well then, how old are you?"

"14…I think."

"Blood type?"

"Dunno."

"Hobbies?"

"Stealing."

"What do you want to become by becoming a ninja?"

"A great woman."

"What do you need so that you would become a ninja?"

"Love."

She finished writing and looked at me.

"Wait here."

Anko's POV

Anko walked into the next room where the Hokage was sitting.

"Hokage-Sama, we have a new student. But...look what she told me."

Hokage scanned the paper. "She was quite honest with you, though."

"Honesty isn't always a good thing."

"We will allow her here. However, we will keep an eye on her. This way we know what she's doing at all times."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I understand."

Anko left the room.

My POV

Anko walked back out. "Follow me," she ordered.

I followed her into the courtyard and through a few hallways. We arrived in a room with a lot of chairs. Anko told me to sit down.

"I'm bringing you your team and Sensei. Wait here."

I nodded. _What if Kakashi…is my sensei? No, what are the odds of that happening?_

Those 4 people walked in the room. I sighed sadly, as my hopes of Kakashi-san faded. "I'm Asuma-sensei," the guy said. "This is Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru."

_Boar…deer…butterfly…weird._

"Nice to meet you!!" Ino said.

"Hey," Shikamaru muttered.

"Hello," Choji said while cramming chips down his throat.

_Well, at least I didn't get that Hyuga kid…but this is weird._

Even though it was just the beginning, I knew I would have a rough time.


	2. First Smile in Darkness

1The Starry Sky Chapter 2First Smile in Darkness 

I sighed sadly. Things would be hard. Ino was preppy, Choji was fat, and Shikamaru looked like a bum or something. Great…

"**We were just about to start training," Asuma said.**

**I remained silent. **

"**Well, let's go," he finished. He led us outside to the courtyard. "First, let's have a sparring match. Ino, go up against…um…"**

**He looked at me.**

"**Hokaru."**

"**Ino, you're up against Hokaru. I'll decide the winner at the end of the match. You may begin."**

**I sighed.**

"**You sigh every time you look at me!!" Ino cried. I sighed yet again.**

**Shikamaru and Choji were getting a kick out of this.**

**My hair covered my entire face except for my left eye. I found a hair tie in my pocket (wow, that was lucky) and used it to put up my hair. No, my face wasn't too amazing, either. Scars and bruises were everywhere.**

"**Hokaru, if you can beat Ino, then I'll give you a ninja headband and you'll officially be a ninja."**

**I nodded, remaining silent.**

**Ino ran toward me. As she began to punch, I quickly sidestepped out of the way and hit her in the back. She fell on her stomach. Quickly recovering, she took me by surprise and hit my stomach, causing me to flinch. I grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground.**

**My face remained emotionless. I was a lifeless doll.**

**Ino jumped back and threw kunais at me. They hit, and blood gushed everywhere.**

"**Hokaru, can you keep going?" Asuma asked.**

**Without answering, I ran toward Ino and punched her shoulder, causing her to stumble, and then I quickly bent down and tripped her.**

"**Hokaru wins!" Asuma said.**

"**Hey, I was going to beat her!!" Ino protested.**

**Asuma chuckled. "You still need energy for training, Yamanaka. Here you go, Hokaru. The official Konohagakure headband. Wear it with pride. Oh, and I almost forgot, here's a kunai pouch and some kunais and shurikans."**

**I took them. I tied the headband around my neck and the kunai pouch around my right thigh because I was right-handed.**

**Choji noticed the blood stains on my shirt. "What happened?"**

"**Hyuga…" I muttered.**

"**You fought with Neji! He beat you didn't he?"**

**I nodded…barely. "Neji…will lose next time…"**

**Choji looked scared of me for a second.**

"**Okay, now Shikamaru, you're up against Choji. Go!"**

**It was that afternoon. The sun had just begun to melt over the horizon. As I exited the academy, I stood there. Where would I go? I just sat on the ground and twirled my finger in the dirt.**

**Shikamaru came out and stopped when he saw me.**

"**Aren't you gonna go home?" he asked.**

**I simply looked up at him sadly. "I don't have one…"**

"**Huh?"**

"**I don't have parents…or money…or anything at all…or clothes…"**

**Shikamaru was stunned. "Well…maybe I could ask my dad…until you do find yourself a place or…whatever…"**

**My eyes widened. "Does that mean…that you care about me?"**

**His face went pink. "D-don't get me wrong, but I help out my friends in need if…that's the case."**

"**Thank you…" I muttered. I stood up and hugged him. "You're…the first kind person…and coolest…here so far…"**

**I let go of him.**

"**Please…lead me to your father."**

**Shikamaru rubbed his neck. "Well, that father of mine is probably at his favorite bar getting drunk or something like that. Follow me."**

**I followed closely behind him through the crowded streets. We weren't walking long when we arrived at a place called Full Moon. We walked in.**

**I recognized Shikamaru's father instantly. They looked exactly alike, and they both said "what a drag."**

"**Hey, dad."**

"**What, Shikamaru?"**

**Shikamaru told me to wait there and he went over and talked to his dad.**

**Since my hair almost covered my face, I looked like a ghost.**

"**Did it suddenly get dark in here?" someone asked.**

"**It feels all cold in here now…" some replied.**

"**Stupid…" I muttered.**

**Shikamaru came back. "He said okay. But he doesn't like the idea of a "woman" at the house. But he's never home anyway, so just don't worry about him, okay?**

**I nodded.**

"**Then let's go."**

**We finally arrived at Shikamaru's house. It wasn't too big or too small. It had a big living room, and average kitchen with two bedrooms. The bathroom was average as well. Shikamaru gave me some of his clothes to sleep in and some for tomorrow.**

"**Shikamaru," I started, "I'm going to take a bath. If you come in, I will kill you."**

**He chuckled. "I'm not a pervert, so don't worry. I promise."**

**I smiled. It wasn't a lot, but it was a smile at least. I went into the bathroom and started the bath. I got in it and relaxed for the first time in a while.**

**Shikamaru's POV**

**Shikamaru sighed. **_**She's so weird. She doesn't seem embarrassed that she's a boy's house. Normal girls would constantly chatter, like Ino. But she's completely calm. She doesn't distrust what I say. Weird, but cool, I guess .**_**He sighed once more before lounging on the couch to watch TV. **

**My POV**

**When I was finished, I got out and got dressed. The clothes were kind of big for my short body, but they were comfy. I walked out and saw Shikamaru sitting on the couch watching some big box thingy. I sat next to him. "What is this?" I asked.**

"**You mean the TV?"**

"**Yeah, what does it do?"**

"**I don't really know myself, but I know that it let's you watch entertaining stuff. You use the remote to change the channel and make it louder or quieter."**

"**You want to know why I asked?"**

"**Sorta."**

"**Well," I started, "I was a small baby when my parents died. I don't remember any siblings at all. After that, I was sent to an orphanage, but I was treated badly, so I left. My only way of getting food was stealing, and so when they caught me I was badly beaten. I was a wanderer until I found myself here."**

"**Oh…" he replied. "So you didn't really have a TV, then."**

"**Yes."**

"**Well, we have to get up early, so you'd better get to sleep. You can have the couch. I'll bring you some pillows and blankets. Be right back."**

**Shikamaru never did come back. Well, he might of, but I didn't see it because I was already fast asleep.**


	3. A New Home

The Starry Sky Chapter 3 A New Home 

I woke up early the next morning. I didn't mean to, and I wasn't a morning person, but something told me to get up.

I noticed that there was a pillow under my head and blankets over me. I guess Shikamaru did give me these. I slid off the couch and looked for something to eat. I walked into the kitchen. I looked everywhere until I found some instant ramen. I had absolutely no idea how to cook it, but I looked on the container and found some directions. Since I was used to eating fish and cooking it over an open fire, this was completely new to me. I put it in the "microwave" and started to cook it.

Maybe I could make it for Shikamaru as a thanks… 

I found another cup of instant ramen and cooked it for him as well. I sat it on the table and put the second cup of ramen in to cook.

I heard footsteps approaching. I took a deep breath to prepare talking.

In walked Shikamaru's dad. I avoided eye contact. "Well, I'm leaving now, Shikama-" he started.

He stopped when he saw that it was me. "Oh, hey girl. Aren't you Shikamaru's girlfriend or something?"

I turned my face toward him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm simply staying here because I don't have a home."

"Oh…well I hope that boy does get a girlfriend sometime soon. He's almost 14!"

The microwave stopped. I removed the second cup and sat it on the table.

"Well, I'm going now. You kids behave yourselves. See ya."

Shikamaru's dad walked out the door. I grunted and sighed. He was weird.

I heard more footsteps. Just as I sat down, Shikamaru walked in.

"I made breakfast…" I muttered.

He was pretty surprised. I could hardly see him through the hair covering my face. He sat down.

"Thanks."

"No problem…"

We split our chopsticks and began eating.

Asuma-sensei told us to meet him in the center of Konohagakure. I had no idea what he had in store for us, but I knew that it would probably be more training or something. Good, because the more training I got, the harder I could kick Neji's butt.

Shikamaru and I arrived first. "I wonder where Ino-Chan and Choji-kun are? They usually arrive first."

A girl with short blue hair with solid white eyes was approaching us.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Shikamaru said. She waved shyly.

"You…" I said, pointing at her. "You have the same eyes as Neji."

"Oh…"she replied. "We're both from the Hyuga clan. So…"

"But, yours are much more…gentle…you're…different…"

She blushed. "Thank you." She bowed. I put my hand on her head.

Shikamaru looked confused.

Behind her, I saw Kakashi walk by.

"Kakashi-san!" I cried. He turned to see who called his name. "Oh, hello Hokaru. How are you doing?"

I bowed deeply. "My life goes to you, Kakashi-san. If you hadn't convinced me to live then I…"

He chuckled and patted my head. "It's okay. And please, call me sensei."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

He walked away.

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kakashi-san…he saved my life…I would have died…" I mumbled.

"You are really thankful to Kakashi-sensei, aren't you?" Hinata asked. "Because your tone changed when you were around him."

I nodded.

"Here come Ino and Choji," Shikamaru said.

"I'll see you guys later," Hinata said. She waved and walked away.

Asuma-sensei was with them. As Ino came closer I sighed.

"You sigh every time you look at me…" she whispered.

I sighed again. Today was going to be boring as usual.

Over the next few days Asuma told me that he was going to enter us in the Chunin selection exams. I was bored with the entire idea. _I'm no ninja, _I thought. _I came to see Kakashi-san and hopefully make new friends. So far all I've made is Shikamaru…but all I know is a healing jutsu from long ago…_

"Maybe they can teach me some more…" I muttered quietly.

"The first part of the test is going to be a written exam," Asuma said. "So you better brush up on your ninja knowledge."

During these days I learned the clone jutsu and transformation jutsu. I also learned a jutsu that made me invisible for a certain amount of time. I was improving. But just as good as things got, I was still broke and living with Shikamaru. I needed new clothes and shoes. I still didn't have any shoes. I walked around in dirty, worn-out socks all the time. So, I decided to get a job at the Noodle bar. It took some convincing (because I was so young), but I eventually got a job. I worked late at night after training. It wasn't that good of a pay, but I got 45$ a week. Just another week and I could get new clothes.

Shikamaru was happy for me that I got a job. He was a little sad that I came back so late.

"Cooking dinner is such a drag," he said the night before the exams started. "It's good to have a cook around here every now and then."

I lightly smiled. I felt like I belonged. And tomorrow was the big day. I wasn't nervous at all. This was nothing. I was confident in my team and myself.

To be continued…


	4. Exams Begin

The Starry Sky Chapter 4 Exams Begin 

The next morning, I got up really early. I wanted to buy new clothes, and I heard of an early sale going on this morning. I quietly slipped out the front door and walked down the dark streets to the clothing department. I got my clothes and got out. When I returned home, I found a pair of scissors and cut my super-long bangs. If this exam involved fighting, then I would need to see. I Wore a very simple outfit, a two-piece dark purple body suit with a mini jacket coverup.

I was ready. I grabbed my Konohagakure headband and tied it around my neck. I was a ninja. I had a new foe, a new friend, and a new team. Things were changing, and I knew the road was going to be long and hard. But, as long as I opened up some more, if I could trust another person with my back and also trust my instincts, I knew that I would survive. I just knew it.

Shikamaru woke up to eggs and toast for breakfast. My co-workers helped me learn how to cook, so now I think things were going to be a little more bearable.

Shikamaru and I ate and quickly headed off. We wanted to get an early start, and a good breakfast was essential for your brain.

"Thanks fo makin' breakfast," Shikamaru said.

"No prob," I replied. "We have to be ready, especially if it's a written exam. I have no idea about anything, so I need a little boost."

"I see."

We were told to meet Asuma in front of the main building, where we would meet the competitors and prepare to take the exam.

We meet up with Ino, Choji, and Asuma just in time. "Follow me," Asuma said.

We followed Asuma into the building, where teams 5, 7, and 8 were all grouped together and students were talking to eachother. Even members from other villages were there. It was like a moshpit.

I saw a girl with long pink hair and Ino hugging and smothering some Emo kid (so sorry to the Sasuke fans).

"Hey, cutie," Ino said. "It's been awhile since we've seen eachother."

The kid looked annoyed. "Offa me…" he mumbled.

"Hey, you two," I said. "Get off of him. The way you're all over him…it's disgusting!"

Ino and the other girl looked at me with amazement. Everyone stared.

"Well, at least I don't go out with Shikamaru!!" Ino shot back.

I gave her a death glare. "Shut up. I don't like him, and besides, you know nothing about him. You're too concerned about yourself that you don't even care about anyone else."

Ino glared back. I simply turned away and walked away from the group. Who was I kidding? The only one I could trust is Shikamaru. Only he understood something about me. But no one actually saw the inside of me. I was completely alone. I wanted to cry, but showing weakness now was not a good sign. Shikamaru stood next to me.

"That was good. Every time I say something about her precious Sasuke, she attacks me. I'm happy that she didn't try to do anything to you. And what you said was true. Ino only cares for herself."

"Who was that other girl?"

"Haruno Sakura. She's a prep too."

"Sakura, huh? What an ugly name."(yet again, sorry Sakura fans)

Shikamaru chuckled.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke continue to look at me. "What's Sasuke's last name?"

"Uchiha."

I gasped. "Oh…my…god..."

"What? What is it?"

"Itachi…" I muttered. "He's Itachi's…"

I walked back over to Sasuke. "You are from the Uchiha clan?"

"Yeah. What do you care?"

"I know Itachi. You're…related to him, right?"

Sasuke was shocked. "How do you-?"

A Procter quieted everyone and told them to sit down. They announced where we would be sitting and separated us from our teammates. I was all the way in the back. I sat next to some guy that I didn't know. He kept glancing over at me. "Why did it suddenly get so gloomy?" he muttered.

I grumbled.

The Sensei, Ibiki, told us about the test and stuff, the rules and stuff. Well, all I can say is that if you don't know what I'm talking about, read volume 5 and you'll understand. Anyways…

The test began. The questions were hard. I had absolutely no idea about a few, but I managed to answer a few easy ones.

Several people were sent out for cheating. After I answered all the questions to the best of my ability, I had to wait 10 more minutes for question 10 to be asked by Ibiki. I doodled on the back of the paper until Ibiki began speaking.

"Okay, now it's time for question 10. But before I ask it, are there any people ho want to drop out? If you do, then your team goes, too. If you stay and get it wrong, you fail and are never able to take the exam again. So, who wants to go?"

6 teams ended up dropping out. The number was reduced to 50.

A blonde-haired boy with an orange and blue jumpsuit on raised his hand, but before Ibiki could say anything, he cried; "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! One Day, I'm gonna become Hokage!! Go ahead and ask your question!! I'm not afraid!"

Ibiki chuckled. "You all pass!!"

Everyone was shocked.

"That was the question! I put so much pressure, causing you to get scared and quit, but whoever trusted their team and their instincts would stay, causing them to pass. Good job!"

I grunted. That was boring.

There was a crash, and someone came in through the window. It was Anko.

"All right, everyone!! Behold, Mitsurashi Anko, Procter of the second exam!! No time to celebrate!! We're moving on to the next part of the exam."

I sighed in boredom. Guess there was more to it than this. Well, I wanted to fight. I was ready for my rematch with Neji. He was sitting not too far from me, so…he was in for the surprise of his life!

I smiled. But it wasn't a nice smile…it was a big smirk. Anko told the remainder of students to follow her outside. We all grouped together as chatter filled the hallways.

Sasuke touched my shoulder. "So what do you know about Itachi?" he asked.

I lowered my voice. "Uchiha Itachi…he saved my life. But that doesn't make us friends. It was a while back, but it was when I began to live. I was 9 years old. I was on the verge of death in the woods. Wild wolves were attacking me. As their leader was striking the final blow, Itachi saved me. He wore the symbol of an Akatsuki, but of course I didn't know what that meant. He taught me how to steal, and I thought that we were becoming friends, but of course, we weren't. I was always suspicious of him. I knew he was a killer. I could see it in his eyes. After not long, he offered to take me in as an Akatsuki as well. I refused."

"And?" Shikamaru asked. I looked to my left, only to find him listening. I didn't care. "Don't tell a soul," I whispered. He nodded in agreement.

"He threatened to kill me. I became terrified. I ran away. I ran as fast as my little legs would carry me. I managed to escape, but barely. In truth, though, I wouldn't have survived without him. To me, he is known as Itachi-sensei."

Sasuke grunted. "I see. Thanks," he replied and walked away.

"I hope I didn't anger the kid…"I mumbled. I tilted my head down.

"Here we are," Anko finally announced, "the Forest of Death."

To be continued…


	5. The Forest of Death

The Starry Sky Chapter 5 The Forest of Death 

Anko smirked. She was happy about something. She explained that half of us were getting Earth scrolls, while the other half were getting Heaven Scrolls. We wouldn't know anyone's, though. So whoever we attacked would have been vital: if they had the same scroll, then it was pointless to fight at all, and we wasted energy on nothing.

Our team got an Earth scroll.

"Are you guys ready?" Ino cried with delight. Only Choji responded. Shikamaru and I were quiet and bored with the whole idea. "Shikamaru-kun!! Hokaru-san!! Show some spirit!!"

I yawned.

Ino grumbled. "Well, it doesn't matter as long as we work together. So…let's get ready to go!"

Our mission was to get to the center of the forest with both scrolls first…or at least try.

We stood at the gate. When we heard the signal, we immediately dashed on the treetops. We were moving at inhuman speeds. We could do that because we're ninjas. But as we sped forth, I pondered… Anko had given us 5 days to get through this massive place. We had to find our own. But as we sped forth, I pondered… Anko had given us 5 days to get through this massive place. We had to find our own food, we couldn't sleep, because if we did, we might get attacked, and we had to get both scrolls, not knowing who had a Heaven one. This would be hard. And what was worse, I still had my rematch with Neji. I was gonna destroy him.

"So, what's the plan?" Ino asked.

"Hide until we can attack a team weaker than us," Choji suggested.

"There ARE no teams weaker than us," Shikamaru replied.

"Nonsense," Ino said. "We will try our hardest and look danger in the eye!"

I chuckled. This was gonna be fun.

We hid in the bushes once we heard footsteps approaching. Peeking through the bushes, I saw a pair of legs.

"Come out, I know you're there."

It was Neji's voice. He was alone, too. No teammates to back up his sorry ass.

"It's Neji…"Ino said fearfully, "and he knows we're here."

Ino jumped out of the bushes. She pulled out her hair and swished it around. "Oh how long I've been waiting to meet you!"

I smacked my face. We came out of the bushes.

"Oh, it's just you four. I wouldn't even bother taking your scroll. You're all weaklings."

He began to walk away. "Hey!" I cried. "You better not just walk away!! We still have a score to settle!! Walking away will make everyone think you're afraid."

At these words Neji stopped. He turned around. "Well then, let's fight, shall we?"

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji looked shocked. "But, Hokaru-san-"

"No!!" I cried. "Let me do this. You have to trust me."

"Trusting won't do any-" Neji began.

"SHUT UP!! You're gonna get your butt beat soooo hard!!"

I pulled out a few kunais and lunged them at him. He easily dodged, but since they landed by his feet with letter bombs attached, they blew up. He was taken by surprise.

"Go Hokaru-san!!" Ino cheered.

Choji was stuffing his face with chips.

Neji came at me, fingers at the ready, his Byakugaun out. He jabbed one of my chakra points, causing me to cough up blood. But before it came out, I did something disgusting-I swallowed it back. Blood dribbled down the sides of my mouth. "I'm not losing any blood this time…" I sneered.

Neji looked at me funny. Instantly we did moving combat among the treetops. My team couldn't keep us. As we were moving, Neji was trying to hit my chakra points and I was blocking his fists with a single kunai. I was sweating from nervousness and tiredness.

As we were running, facing eachother, Neji smirked. At that moment I ran onto something. I was blue and had the Uchiha clan symbol. I was instantly elbowed in my right cheek. I flew and hit the nearby tree.

"You?" Sasuke cried after he turned around.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto cried.

"Nothing, Naruto," he replied.

"See, I didn't even have to try," Neji said. "Uchiha did all the work for me!"

"Shut up!!" I cried. "Go die or something!"

Sasuke was confused. Neji laughed and hopped away.

"Coward!!" I screamed. Wiping the blood from my cheek, I stood up. I'd better go find my teammates…" I muttered.

Sasuke stopped me. Putting a Kunai to my neck, he said; "Give me your scroll."

"Make me."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Give it to me."

"But even so, what if our teams both have the same scrolls? What will you do then?"

Sasuke was surprised, and drew back his kunai. "Go," he said.

As I began to jump off the tree branch, everything went blurry and I fell face-first into the ground below. But before I could, I felt someone catch me. Everything went black.

When I woke up, I had a massive headache. My arms were tied behind my back. I opened my eyes. I was in a pole stuck to the ground tied to it. Arms and legs binded, I felt utterly helpless. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were all sitting in a circle. My Kunai pouch was next to Sasuke. They were talking very quietly.

"Excuse me…"

Sakura turned around. "Oh, you're awake!"

"Yeah…so why am I tied up? Am I in time out or something?"

They all started laughing. Well, Sasuke chuckled. "We need you as a hostage," he said, "so that way your team will have to give us their scroll. Don't fuss and we won't hurt you."

"Sasuke!!" Sakura cried. "Don't say that!"

I slouched. My hair covered my face completely. Naruto stood up and walked over to me. He moved the hair covering my left eye.

"You're much cuter if you move your hair."

The sad expression never left my face. "Thanks…. but I'll never be cute. I was born ugly, and that's how I'll always be."

Naruto looked at me with shock. "Don't say that!"

"Naruto," Sasuke ordered, "leave her alone."

"Okay…" he walked back over to them and sat down.

"Man, where is Hokaru-san?" Ino said worriedly.

"This is bad. What if Neji beat her and left her unconscious body to rot?"

"Don't say stuff like that," Choji replied. "It's scary."

"Well, no use in talking about it. We'll have to go find her. Let's go."

Shikamaru and Choji nodded and sped off.

"Where were you?" Rock Lee asked.

"Oh…just beating up someone. Nothing big."

"It better not have been Sakura-chan!"

"Relax, Lee. It wasn't. It was someone else."

"Well, we'd better get moving," Tenten suggested.


End file.
